Une matinée bien agitée !
by Mikado-colors
Summary: Tout est dans le titre ! ... Ou presque. Iwaizumi a comme toujours, depuis qu'il est en colocation avec ses trois amis, une matinée des plus agitées.


Auteur: Lil's

Titre: Une matinée bien agitée !

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate

Note:

J'ai dessiné un truc pour mes OCs et en discutant avec une amie, j'ai fini par imaginer une bêtise ! Je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir ce petit OS sans prétention.

* * *

Quand une journée s'annonçait mauvaise, elle commençait généralement très mal dès les premières minutes. Et Iwaizumi n'eut même pas le temps d'aller aux toilettes et de revenir, qu'en sortant de la salle de bain, il se cogna contre un de ses colocataires, recevant une bonne douche de café bien chaud. Il serra les dents, jurant, avant de retirer son haut et de le jeter dans la panière de linges sales. Il se tourna vers celui qui essayait de demander pardon, plus ou moins sincèrement.

"- Désolé, j't'avais pas vu. J'ai besoin d'un bon café avant d'être pleinement réveillé."

Hanamaki esquissa un petit sourire. Le brun savait qu'il ne ferait rien pour se faire pardonner, même si Iwaizumi s'était promis de se venger plus tard. La rouquin et Mattsun lui en faisaient toujours voir des vertes et des pas mûres. Il commençait sérieusement à être fatigué par leurs bêtises.

"- Tu pouvais pas le boire dans la cuisine comme tout le monde ?  
\- Hein ? Non, il fait trop froid ! Et puis, je ne veux pas rester tout seul.  
\- Apprenez à rester l'un sans l'autre pour changer un peu, ça nous fera des vacances !"

Ou pas. Puisque pour une fois, c'était simplement Makki qui l'embêtait. Et vu la grimace que celui-ci tira suite à sa réflexion, il comprit que c'était impossible. Les deux étaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre et ce depuis des années. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué lorsqu'il avait accepté la collocation avec ces deux amis et Oikawa. Ce jour-là, il devait être vraiment malade. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications.

"- Je sais même pas pourquoi je me fatigue avec vous", Soupira-t-il en se massant légèrement l'arête du nez. Il sentait déjà le mal de crâne poindre. En plus, comme Makki l'avait bien dit, il faisait assez froid. Etant des étudiants, ils avaient réduit le chauffage au maximum pour survivre et faire des économies. Alors simplement vêtu de son boxer, Iwaizumi avait bien envie de retourner se mettre au chaud sous les draps.

"- T'es tout rouge !  
\- La faute à qui, hein ?", S'énerva-t-il lorsque le rouquin tenta de passer sa main sur la rougueur qui apparaissait au niveau de son ventre. Il le repoussa d'une bonne tape avant de lui tourner le dos et de repartir vers sa chambre. S'il restait, il savait que cela pouvait durer des heures.

"- Aaaaaaaah !"

Sur le coup, Iwaizumi se figea. Mais rapidement, en comprenant que c'était Oikawa qui hurlait, il se précipita, suivi de Makki, vers leur chambre. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée pour analyser la situation avant d'agir. D'un côté du lit, il avait son petit-ami qui était au sol, visiblement tombé en reculant trop vite. De l'autre se trouvait Matsukawa caché sous les couvertures, même s'il devinait de loin l'immense sourire qui avait fleuri sur son visage.

Maintenant il comprenait mieux. Hanamaki avait servi de diversion pour laisser le temps à Matsukawa de se glisser à sa place pour surprendre Oikawa. Il était presque prêt à accepter le café renversé car la tête de son petit-ami était vraiment à se tordre de rire.

"- Encore désolé pour le café, ce n'était pas prévu !", S'exclama Makki en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. Iwaizumi haussa les épaules tout en le regardant courir vers le lit. Le rouquin esquiva le meuble pour aller se jeter sur Oikawa et le chatouiller, surement une façon de l'embêter encore un peu plus.

"- J'ai bien cru qu'il allait m'embrasser. Heureusement qu'il m'a regardé avant.", Expliqua Mattsun en se redressant enfin. La couverture tomba sur ses cuisses, avant qu'il la repousse et quitte le lit douillet de ses colocataires.

"- Vous n'aviez même pas prévu ça ?

\- Si, mais on espérait que ça n'arrive pas !", Lança Makki sans pour autant arrêter ses chatouilles. A ce rythme, Oikawa allait mourir de rire. Iwaizumi soupira. Finalement, sa journée ne serait peut-être pas aussi mauvaise qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Mais rien n'était encore gagné.

"- Bon, allez, du balais les gars ! J'aimerai profiter d'une grasse matinée pour une fois !"

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que cette histoire courte vous aura plu ! J'aime toujours autant écrire sur ces quatre là. Bon, en attendant, je vais tenter de finir le chapitre d'une de mes autres fictions, en espérant ne plus me laisser parasiter par d'autres idées ... Quoi que, j'aime bien penser à ces idiots ! Bref, à bientôt, j'espère.


End file.
